poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek awakens Princess Fiona/Saving Donkey and the others/Escaping from the dragon
Here's how Shrek awakens Princess Fiona, saves Donkey and the others, and escaping from the dragon in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. soon regains consensus, as Fiona, (who awoke from the crash) goes back to lying down as she brushes herself off and then picks up a bouquet of flowers. And Shrek notices Fiona as he walks over to the bed, as Fiona puckers her lips expecting a kiss only to be shaken Shrek: Wake up. Fiona: What? Shrek: Are you Princess Fiona? Fiona: I am. Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me. Shrek: Oh, that's nice. Now let's go! Fiona: But wait, Sir Knight. This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment? Shrek: Yeah, sorry, lady. her arm There's no time. Fiona: Hey, wait. What are you doing? tries to open door as the door knob comes off You should sweep me off my feet... out yonder window, and down a rope, onto your valiant steed. Shrek: You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you? Fiona: Mm-hmm. Shrek bursts down the door and they run for it Fiona: But we have to savor this moment! You could, recite an epic poem for me. A ballad, a sonnet, limerick? or something! Shrek: I don't think so. Fiona: Well, can I at least know the name of my champion? Shrek: Um, Shrek. Fiona: Sir Shrek. her throat I pray that you take this favor, him a handkerchief as a token of my gratitude. Shrek: it Thanks! his face with it and hands it back to her we hear the dragon's roar Fiona: You didn't slay the dragon?! Shrek: It's on my to-do list, now come on! her Fiona: But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did. Shrek: Yeah, right before they burst into flame. Fiona: That's not the point. Oh! stop at the dragon's entrance Fiona: Wait. Where are you going? The exit's over there. Shrek: Well, I have to save my companions. Fiona: What kind of knight are you? Shrek: One of a kind. slowly opens the door and inside we see Dragon in the middle of a pile of treasure with Donkey sitting on her tail as the team are among the rest of the gold as Rarity is enjoying it too much Mighty Joe: Rarity, we're in the middle of a situation here! Rarity: I know but Ive never been around so much gold in my life! And imagine what I could do with all of these gems! then picks up a handful of coins and then slowly drops them back as she squeals in delight Rachael: Honestly, Rares. You and your knack for gems and gold. Besides, I'm not sure this dragon would like it if you stole from its hoard. Rarity: Well, she's busy with Donkey right now. Donkey: Slow down. Slow down, baby, please. Look, I believe it's healthy to get to know someone over a long period of time. Just call me old-fashioned. I don't wanna rush into a physical relationship. I'm not that emotionally ready for commitment of, uh, this uh.... Magnitude really is the word I'm looking for. Magnitude. then strokes his ears Donkey: Hey! That is unwanted physical contact! (dragon then tilts her head upward) Hey! What are you doing? Dragon: the chandelier hanging from the ceiling Donkey: Okay, okay, okay. Let's just back up a little and take this one step at a time. I mean really should get to know each other first as friends or maybe even as pen-pals. You know? Donkey talks, Shrek then grabs the chain for the chandelier and then swings on it Henry: (notices Shrek) Hey, look! team look up and see Shrek Zoe Trent: Shre.... Pepper Clark: Zoe's mouth Shhh... Don't let the dragon know he's in here. swings across the room but the chain is too short to reach Donkey or the team Vinny: Drats! The chain's too short to reach us! Donkey: Hey, hey, don't do that! That's my tail, that's my personal tail, you're gonna tear it off! I don't give permission... Wait, what are you gonna do with that? he speaks, Shrek looks up and sees the chain on a huge roller with it pinned in place, as he then gives a few jerks on the chain, which makes the pin pop loose and sends him coming down Donkey: Hey, now. (as Dragon then starts moving in to kiss him) No way! No, no! No, no! No. No, no, no! No! Oh! knocks down Donkey and Dragon kisses Shrek in the butt! Zoe Trent: her face with her beret UGH!! That is disturbing! then Dragon notices it's really Shrek as she then roars while Shrek lets go of the chain, sending the chandelier down which then pops over Dragon's head and on her neck, like a big collar as she then roars again while Shrek jumps down Gordon: Come on, let's get out of here! all take off, as Dragon sees them escaping as she blasts fire at them as Shrek picks up Donkey and runs away then they meet back up with Fiona as Shrek grabs her too Donkey: Hi, Princess! Fiona: It talks! Shrek: Yeah, it's getting him to shut that's the trick. Thomas: And we'll introduce ourselves later, first let's get away from the dragon! they come to a collapsed stone column Dragon: roars Shrek and Donkey: AAAAAAHHH!!!! Sunil Nevla: AAAAH!!!! then slide down the column as Dragon almost nabs them in her jaws but up ahead is huge gap in it Shrek: Oh! they reach the gap and Shrek gets nailed in the groin when he lands on the other side of it Shrek: D'oh! Shrek gets down Shrek: Ow! Zoe Trent: back and screams SHE'S COMING!!! take off running down the hall as Dragon pursues them and they all go in separate directions before running into her, and she fires a fireball Shrek: Okay, guys. Head for the exit! do so as Shrek picks up a sword I'll take care of the dragon! it in between chains and runs to the others (in slow motion) RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! makes a dash for the exit as Dragon then appears from behind and then blasts more fire at them as the team race across the bridge while some of them make it to the other side, the fire then causes the bridge to break apart, sending the rest dangling from the cliff, as Donkey, due to not having hands almost falls off but Shrek catches him Donkey: AAAAHHH!!!! Rarity: AAAAH!!! She's gonna take off! roars as she races for them and then just as she spreads her wings ready to fly, the sword stuck in the chain causes the chain to lock and tighten. Fiona: AAAH!! just before Dragon can fly to grab them, the chain then jerks back, trapping her in place Minka Mark: We're safe! they a climb up the bridge as the dragon roars out in sadness Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Rescue scenes